


this is family

by hold_our_destiny



Series: River's Bad Things Happen Bingo Fics [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Alcohol, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Cry Into Chest, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Worried Everyone Really, Worried Tony Stark, abuse mention, boys crying, non con mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hold_our_destiny/pseuds/hold_our_destiny
Summary: Peter froze when he walked into the living room, breath catching in his throat when he saw the half empty bottle on the table, his adoptive father half sitting- half lying down on the couch.The man lifted his head and his eyes immediately locked onto Peter’s, his mouth morphed into a sickly grin.Peter stepped back slightly, he’d planned to run, to leave, to do anything. He couldn’t let this home end up like all the others, crying himself to sleep as he nursed new bruises, new burns, new cuts. He couldn’t take that again.“C’mere, Pete” The older man ground out, Peter was moving before his brain could catch up, knowing it wouldn’t be wise to ignore the command.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: River's Bad Things Happen Bingo Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863571
Comments: 3
Kudos: 189





	this is family

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited, just pure )mostly) fluff i decided to write in 10 minutes.

Tony had only adopted Peter a few months ago.

He’d strutted into the orphanage, walking into that hell-hole like he owned the place. His eyes were set on Peter immediately, sat in the corner reading a torn up book about astrophysics. 

Of course, the workers immediately tried to steer the billionaire away from the teenager, talking on about how hes a troublemaker, t _oo old to follow rules at this point. Yes, you’d like a baby much more, mr stark, one of your own-_

Tony had always been a stubborn man, constantly - politely- telling the workers he can choose who he wants.

Peter had been scared- he’d been terrified.

He’d been terrified since they’d moved him to that orphanage, moving throughout foster homes didn’t help his anxiety, especially when they hadn’t been… the best.

_It can’t be that bad. Taking in a kid is a lot for a family, they’re under a lot of stress, you can’t blame them-_

He was nice- mr stark- he’d asked Peter about what he was reading, he’d asked about how long he’d been in the orphanage, about his old homes. He’s respected it when peter said he didn’t want to talk about it.

Well, the kid didn’t really talk much anyway but still.

The billionaire had left after an hour, immediately pulling one of the workers aside and asking about how to adopt the child.

Peter was happy

He’d settled into the tower rather quickly, finally having a room to call his own.

Rhodey and the team had been welcoming- even though they’d sent Peter into a panic attack when he first saw them.

Peter froze when he walked into the living room, breath catching in his throat when he saw the half empty bottle on the table, his adoptive father half sitting- half lying down on the couch.

The man lifted his head and his eyes immediately locked onto Peter’s, his mouth morphed into a sickly grin.

Peter stepped back slightly, he’d planned to run, to leave, to do anything. He couldn’t let this home end up like all the others, crying himself to sleep as he nursed new bruises, new burns, new cuts. He couldn’t take that again.

“C’mere, Pete” The older man ground out, Peter was moving before his brain could catch up, knowing it wouldn’t be wise to ignore the command.

Mister Stark pulled him onto the seat next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Peter’s breath sped up.

He let his eyes fill with tears as he processed what was happening, Mister Stark was going to end up like skip. He couldn’t- couldn’t let himself go through that. He opened his mouth, the words already on his tongue to call out for help, to run to a phone-

“Pete… M-My Peter… My kid,” The man rested his head on the teen’s shoulder as he stiffened.

“Y’know i l’ve you, righ’?” 

Peter paused his thoughts, still tensed and shaking, waiting for the next words to come out of his father’s mouth.

“Y’r- y’re the best- the best kid i coulda asked for”

_What?_

“I- Wh’n i saw- saw y’u in tha’ orphan’ge- i- i kn’w y’u w’re special”

Peter relaxed slightly at the tone of the man’s voice. He felt- safe- or something close to it.

“Ev’ryone kn’ws. The-the wh’le team kn’ws y’re special. Th’y all l’ve y’u so- so-” He trailed off and Peter suddenly felt his shoulder getting wet.

Was he crying?

“I- i l’ve y’u so- so much, kid. What the oth’r homes- what th’y did- i could n’ver- n’ver-”

Quickly, emotions overcoming him, Peter turned around, to his side, and wrapped his arms around the older man, letting his tears fall. 

They held each other a while before they fell asleep, rhodey ending up waking them in the morning.

Of course, when Tony remembers what he did, he’d apologise for scaring the teenager, he’d beg for forgiveness. But he’d only be met with teary eyes and endless hugs, the teenager finally opening up after months.

The rest of the night had been fuzzy but Tony could trust himself never to hurt his kid.

He’d never hurt his family.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make my day! feel free to yell at me on tumblr


End file.
